Wants and Needs
by xXQuoth NevermorexX
Summary: "The last thing you ever said to me was that we both want different things. Now, that may be true for the time being, but there's a difference between what we want and what we need. Charles, we need each other." Erik/Charles. X-Men: First Class fic.


**Author's Note: **I saw X-Men: First Class twice now, and it is my latest infatuation. And I must say, it's almost disgusting how in love I am with the pairing Erik/Charles. Anyone who has seen said movie HAS to admit that it had oodles of chemistry between the two. Seriously, I thought they were going in for a kiss on the beach scene, but the universe doesn't love me that much. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the fic! Oh, and do keep in mind that Erik may be at bit OOC, but I guess I'm trying to focus on the darker aspect of him that the film left you with.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own X-Men or the movie, I just have the fangirl-ish thoughts that it instilled within me.

Erik Lensherr strode into the hospital room as nonchalantly as possible, a feat that was rather skewed by the gleaming red helmet that he'd refused to take off. If Charles were actually awake, he couldn't risk the other man potentially prying into his thoughts. Not that that was characteristically something that Charles would do, but now that they'd…taken sides- how he hated to think of it that way- Charles may no longer trust him as he used to, especially given that he was sneaking into his hospital room late at night.

As Erik crossed the threshold and took in the sight of Charles lying in the bleak, off-white bed, a pang of hurt stabbed him and simultaneously took his breath away. Charles was asleep; his icy blue eyes that had been spilling tears that last time Erik had seen him were now closed peacefully, his chest heaving up and down with the slightest ease. Erik stood directly beside him and his eyes lingered upon every inch of Charles, starting from his gorgeous chestnut-colored hair, to his rose red lips-astoundingly beautiful for those belonging to a man-, his ivory skin, his small form moving up and down as he inhaled and exhaled, his…legs. Erik bit his bottom lip slightly as his gaze locked upon Charles' legs, now useless stumps.

_She didn't do this, Erik…__you__ did. _

Erik shook his head; Charles just didn't understand. He had the arrogance of a boy who'd been given everything in his life and who wished for things to work out in his favor, even when they were incredibly impossible things.

"No, Charles. I didn't do this. I'd never hurt you. _They _did this. The humans put you in this bed." He whispered huskily, despite the fact that he knew Charles couldn't hear him. It was still a comfort that he was able to mutter some of the many, many things they'd left unsaid that dreadful day.

Swiftly, he grabbed ahold of Charles thin, limp hand and kissed it. Oh how he'd missed the taste of this man's flesh. He squatted down slightly beside the bed, perfectly on eye-level with Charles.

"Charles, you are so blind. You do everything in your power to help people who despise you simply because they don't understand you. They will never let you be a part of their world, Charles. They don't want you. They don't want to like you. They don't want to understand you. They will destroy you if given the chance…" Erik trailed off, the very thought of the love of his life being killed by those hateful humans was simply too much. He winced, as if he were actually in physical pain. Then, his eyes snapped open. He took in the sight of beautiful Charles, paralyzed, sleeping, already broken by the humans but far too naïve to witness the development of his own destruction. He placed a trembling hand upon Charles' cheek and stroked it gently.

"I won't let them do anything else to you. The last thing you ever said to me was that we both want different things. Now, that may be true for the time being, but there's a difference between what we want and what we _need_. Charles, we need each other. I need the greatest love of my life by my side and I refuse to let you go." He punctuated this by rising to his full height and staring, long and hard, at his fellow mutant. His lover. _His _Charles.

"Charles, you need to understand what I'm doing. I'm trying to protect our kind, to protect you…And I know that you're going to see it my way. One day, you'll see through your shroud of arrogance. You'll understand that humans hate others without rhyme or reason…and they do not regret it." Instinctively, Erik's hand moved to touch his forearm where a pattern of numbers was hidden between layers of cloth and years of psychological trauma.

Suddenly, Charles stirred somewhat, making a soft grunting noise and wriggling to his left. Erik felt himself smile at seeing the man show signs of life. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled since that day…

He felt himself lean over Charles, enough that he didn't touch or disturb him, yet just enough that he was hovering inches above that point.

"One fine day, Charles, we'll be able to have both what we want and what we need. You will join me, you'll realize the true potential that we have to offer, and you'll see that it is much better to be with me and against them; they won't win. With your incredible intellect and my leadership, we'll recreate this world anew. It'll be a mutant's world indeed, and they'll be sorry for all the pain that they caused you." –Once again, Erik's steely eyes flickered to Charles' legs- "Your condition won't hinder anything, you still have so much potential. If anything, it'll bring you closer to me. I'll take care of you. I'll take my rightful place as the leader of the new world order and you'll be by my side…forever. You belong to _me_, Charles. Not to those disgusting humans. This is how it has to be-no, how it must be. We were meant to rise up to our fullest, we were meant to change the world, we were meant to be together. I know this. Fate has dealt its hand, and now it's our turn. You'll be with me soon." With that, he placed a fleeting, fluttery kiss upon Charles' forehead.

"However, now you must rest and heal. Take all the time you need."

He almost jumped backwards when he saw Charles' gorgeous, icy-blue eyes open slowly, realizing that he was still awkwardly placed almost entirely on top of him.

Charles' face lit up immediately with a smile, a smile so pure that Erik felt as though it only could have been reserved for him.

In a soft, pathetic voice, Charles uttered happily, "You came to see me…"

Erik felt himself smirk.

"I _needed _to."

**Author's note: **Well, there it is. Yes, I know it's more of Erik lamenting on his supposed future with Charles than actual romance, but I felt it needed to be done. I really do hope that people like this one, it'll inspire me to write more of these two! Thank you for reading.


End file.
